Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk
by MrsRileyOverstreet
Summary: Sam and Mercedes meet in an unconventional way. On a blind date where she spills coffee over his shirt. When she invites him over to change his shirt will sparks fly? Samcedes, Quick, implied Brittana. -ONESHOT-


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE

* * *

"Noah, seriously I'm tired. I want to go home."

"Chill out Samantha, that's what coffee is for. And besides, why are you calling me Noah, only my mom calls me that."

"And Rachel..." Sam reminded his mohawked friend.

"Oh God. Don't remind me about her..." Puck said shuddering. "But that's beside the point. You need to get laid."

"And how is going to the Lima Bean going to fix that?"

"Well, last week I met this fine little latina and she said that she'd set me up with someone for you..."

"Puck. NO! Not another blind date, I'm fed up of that shit." Sam glared at his best friend.

"Trust me, you won't be saying that when you see sexy mama, girl's got it going on in all the right places. And we all know that you plus a curvy honey equals major eye sex."

"Puck..." Sam warned,

"Sorry, just saying... The girls said that they'd meet us at the table near the window. I'm going to sit down and you can buy our coffee." And with that Puck was gone before Sam could even get a word in.

Sighing heavily Sam made his way to the counter and reluctantly told the over-enthusiastic blonde his order. When he and Puck's drinks were ready, he grabbed them and began to search to coffee place for his friend.

He felt something soft and small bump into him, followed by the unmistakable burn of coffee on his skin. "Fuck" he hissed at the sensation of the scalding coffee seeping through his thin white v-neck and unto his skin.

"Oh my GOSH! I am soooo sorry. I stained you're shirt. And it's white as well" he heard a voice say, he looked down to find a chocolate goddess in front of him trying to wipe the coffee stain out of his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm going to try and wipe it out" she began to rub her small hands on his chest, Sam groaned subconsciously at the feeling, but smirked at the short, curvy woman.

"It's okay" he said, grabbing her hand. "Rubbing it's probably going to make it worse." he smiled encouragingly at her and for the first time since they met, she looked up at him. And their eyes locked.

"Woah..." The girl said. '_Damn! He is one FINE drink of water, his eyes are just WOW! Purple is no longer my favourite colour, it's been replaced by the shade of green of this man's eyes. His face is perfect, his lips... GOD! Don't even get me started on those! They are just... what kind of white guy has lips like those? His body seems perfect too, hard, sculpted and firm. Just the way I like it' _she thought.

Sam wasn't any better _'I think I just met my future wife.'_

Surprisingly, Sam was the first one to break the spell. "Sam, my name's Sam. Sam I Am"

"Let me guess Sam, you don't like Green Eggs And Ham?" she said smirking.

Sam smiled. This woman was perfect! "No I don't..."

"Good because Mercedes Jones doesn't either."

"Mercedes..." he said softly, perfect. Just like her.

"Well, Sam I Am, since I ruined your shirt, would you like to come by to my place. I could give you one of my room-mate's ex-boyfriend's shirts to wear."

"Nah, it's okay... I couldn't possibly... my friend Puck, is waiting for me." Sam said, though internally he was dying to have more time with Mercedes.

"So? My friend Quinn is waiting for me, let's go Blondie." She said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the cafe.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Sorry, this seats taken." Puck said as a blonde made her way to his table.

"I could say the same thing to you" The blonde retorted.

"Okay, good for you. Now I'm going to have to ask you to move."

"Why? It's a free country?" The blonde countered

"Because my friend and I have two hot chicks coming to meet us here."

"Oh figures, a play boy.. And where's your friend? I don't see him anywhere..." She questioned.

"He's getting us drinks... What are you doing here."

"My friend Santana set me and my friend up with two supposedly hot guys."

"So you're here for a date too? So you're a slut, I guess that doesn't make you better than me. And where's your friend?"

"Getting drinks, same as yours..."

There was a silence.

"Did you say Santana. As in Santana Lopez, really hot Latina with tatas bigger than grapefruit?"

"Yeah, that's Satan. How do you know her."

"I met her here last week, said she'd meet me here again but this time with a friend for my boy Sam."

"Wait? You're Puck?!"

"The only and only baby" Puck smirked

"She told me she had set me up with a guy called Puck which I no know to be _you_ and set my friend Mercedes up with some trouty-mouthed hot guy."

"You mean Sam... wait, why did Santana set me up with _you_" Puck said, saying the last part in disgust.

"You mean she didn't tell you? Santana switched from hot-dogs to tacos in high school"

"She what..."

"She ditched the dick and is now a card-carrying lesbian."

Puck sat there in shock.

"So I guess then..."

"Quinn." she supplied

"Thanks, I guess then Quinn you and I are on a date." Puck said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I guess we are..."

"Fuck."

* * *

"Mercy…" he whispers into her mouth right before she closes her lips on his.

His tightens his grip on her back and makes his way to her bra to unclasp it.

Mercedes pulls back to sit up on Sam's thighs, yanks her shirt over her head and tosses it on the floor, not exactly caring where it lands. Sam's eyes grow wide at the sight of her half-naked and exposed to him. Licking his lips, he gently places his hands on her breasts, making her sigh. Encouraged by her response, he applies more pressure, softly kneading her skin as he watches her arch her back into his touch.

"_Sam_—" she starts, but stops when his lips crash to hers in a searing kiss.

In a flash, her hands are twisting in his hair as one of his hands travels down her torso, stopping to pop the single button of her shorts. Mercedes whimpers against his mouth and moves her lips to kiss his along and below his jaw, and then his neck. She inhales deeply, taking in his scent, before sticking the tip of her tongue out to taste him and lick across his collarbone.

Sam, moans quietly and pulls her up slightly, pressing her against his chest, to push her shorts down her legs. Mercedes takes hold of his neck for support and forces him back against the couch so they can lay down again and she can shimmy her shorts down her legs.

"Do you think that Quinn and Puck will come here and look for us?"

"Yeah, but not now..."

"They're gonna be here soon, though. I know Quinn"

Nodding and trying to pay attention while Mercedes' big bouncy breasts are pushed together by her arms and heaving up and down so close to his face, Sam mumbles a weak, "Yeah."

Before he can resume their activity, Mercedes puts one hand on Sam's chest, stopping him from coming closer. "Maybe we should wait and finish this later." She sighs deeply and swipes a hand across her forehead. "All this making out is making me that much hotter anyway. It's not really helping."

"It's helping _me_," Sam states with a thrust of his hip to make his point. He cracks a grin that could split his face in two, making Mercedes giggle and bounce her not so little ass on his lap, not really helping his situation at all.

"Mmm." Mercedes grinds her hips down against Sam's, and he grunts in response. She finds his mouth and they're back to kissing and pulling and running their hands up and down each other, grabbing on to whatever they find on their way.

Their tongues caress each other and explore around their mouths as their hands do the same over their bodies. The pants and moans and even Mercedes' tiny whimpers are the only sounds filling the room for a long time before Sam finally gets rid of his soiled shirt, jeans and boxers and lifts Mercedes by her waist, rubbing his large erection against her again. Her head bows forward and she leans her forehead on his shoulder. Breathing heavily, Sam turns his head to the side, kisses her temple and nudges her cheek with his nose.

She knows what he's doing. He's asking for permission.

The only answer Sam was given is a mind-blowing kiss and Mercedes's heat grinding into his painfully hard erection. He hisses slightly at the feel, but smiles at Mercedes.

Their wide smiles interrupt their kiss but none of them care and when Sam slowly lowers Mercedes onto his lap, her heat being enveloped by his size, her smile turns into a loud moan as she locks eyes with him, feeling him completing her in a way figured only he could for now on.

"Fuck... damn it Mercedes you're so tight."

"Shitshitshitshit... SHIT! OH MY GOD! Your big fat dick feels so good in my pussy Sam"

They stop and just hold each other for a moment or two before gently starting a slow rhythm of rocking their bodies together. But eventually the lust of the moment returned in full force as Sam began thrusting in and out of Mercedes fast and hard.

"Yes..yes YES! Yes FUCK my pussy Sam. Yes fuck it like it's yours."

"It's mine now darlin'" Sam said as he took himself all the way out and rammed his cock all the way back into Mercedes, she moaned a mixture of expletives and Sam's name.

Sam had stamina, lots of it, but he could barely keep it together when he was with Mercedes.

The muscles on his neck tense up, and the ones on his back could almost snap as he grips her waist tighter and buries his face in the crook of her neck, panting her name against her sweaty skin.

"FUCK! Mercedes."

"Ohhhh my gossh Sam!" Mercedes screamed.

If Mercedes was hot before this started, she's positive she's actually melting now. The fire is coming from inside and all around her as she wraps herself around Sam, keeping him closer until she's finished riding the waves of the intense pleasure he's giving her.

When they're both done and spent, Sam lifts her up again and settles her between his legs, on the couch. She lazily drops her head to his chest and listens to his frantic heartbeat as it tries to slow down to a normal beat. Running one hand up and down her naked back, Sam kisses Mercedes' hair.

"Oh man..." Mercedes said, jumping from her bed and out of Sam's embrace. "You need to leave, and I need to get ready, Quinn's probably going to come home soon." She finished, trying to locate her clothes in her room.

Sam lay there on the bed, laughing at Mercedes' antics.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"No." Sam said, pulling Mercedes back down to sit on the bed.

"Why?"

"What's the point of putting clothes on, if they're gonna be off again in a second?" Sam countered, smirking and latching his mouth onto one of Mercedes' breasts.

"Damn."

* * *

Hope you crazy's enjoyed that. I don't know where it came from if I'm being completely honest, I just got bored and yeah... that's about it. It's just random nonsense if I'm being honest but I had fun writing it.

REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
